


My Queen

by elivan



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F, talesfemslashweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivan/pseuds/elivan
Summary: Alisha gives the room one last look, then takes a small box from her pocket and sets it on the nightstand. Now there's only one last piece to make it perfect...





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tales of Femslash Week](http://talesfemslashweek.tumblr.com/)! Day Six: Flowers!
> 
> This particular piece draws inspiration from the anime cause...ya know...That ending... ///

Alisha looks around her bedroom as the maids set up bouquets of roses on every surface that can hold it, with one of the maids even tucking a few roses in the space between the bed's headboard and the wall. Once their work is done, they all stand back and await Alisha's verdict, one that she gives happily and with a wide smile. "It's _beautiful_. You've all done wonderfully today."

The maids all beam with pride at their Queen's praise, as they should after they've done such good work. Alisha gives the room one last look, then takes a small box (also with a rose, engraved into the oaken wood) from her pocket and sets it on the nightstand. Now there's only one last piece to make it perfect...

"Can one of you please retrieve her?" The maids all nod and rush out of the room together at a brisk walking pace, with the only thing keeping them from outright racing for the privilege to give the news being the pressing need to maintain decorum.

Alisha bites her tongue until the door closes behind them, then lets out a laugh. With the way her heart is racing, she wants to run, dance and yell just to release all the nervous energy building up inside her.

She moves to sit at the edge of the bed, glancing back at the nightstand and the small wooden box she placed there every now and then as she waits. Fortunately it's not long before the woman she's been waiting on shows up at the door, and Alisha bolts up with a smile. "Rose!"

"Ah, Alisha! What did you--" Rose stops as she notices the decor, and looks around the room to take it all in. Alisha bites her lip. Hopefully she didn't over do it… But Rose's look of surprise turns to one of amazement, and she lets out a low "wow" before turning back to Alisha with a grin. "You really went all out, didn't you?"

Alisha laughs softly and feels her face grow warm. "I simply felt the occasion required nothing else...I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," Rose says immediately, moving to Alisha's side to take her hand.

Alisha leans in against her, and though her heart is still fluttering, the rest of her body just relaxes against Rose.. "Good. Be sure to thank the maids for their efforts lately. They're very proud of their work."

"Oh, is _that_ why they all rushed me earlier?" Rose gives a smug grin and wraps her arms around Alisha's waist, resting her chin comfortably on her shoulder. Alisha can smell the floral scent of what must be a shampoo that Alisha didn't quite recognize...Most likely a new product of the Sparrowfeathers.

"They were _very_ proud of their work." Alisha nuzzles against Rose, letting a pleased sound of contentment escape past her lips before she speaks again, more quietly this time; "You smell nice."

"Heh, glad you like. I'm pretty proud of it too you know." Alisha can't see Rose's face clearly from this angle, but she knows Rose is smiling that cat-like grin of hers. "It's only two thousand gald~"

Alisha scoffs in mock offense and gives Rose a slight shove, just enough to make her girlfriend laugh. Which of course backfires and Alisha can't help but laugh now too. " _Honestly_...!"

"I can give you a free sample if you want~" Rose offers, still undoubtedly grinning that same grin as she holds Alisha closer.

"Maybe on another day…" Alisha wiggles out of Rose's grip, turning to give her a quick kiss before she could protest too much. "Today I want to give _you_ something."

Rose finally lets go of her, looking at her like someone who absolutely _knew_ they were getting a present yet doesn't want to ruin the surprise. "Oh? What is it?"

It wouldn't surprise her if Rose had known she was planning for this moment for over a month; Rose's living is all about being observant after all. But if she knew and chose to stay...

Alisha moves to grab the box from the nightstand, holding it close to her chest a her heart threatens to leap out. "When I was just a knight still fighting for Hyland on the battlefield, and had to face the possibility that I…" She pauses. She had no loss of conviction back in those days, but now that she sits on the throne and reigns over an era of peace...It's almost striking to think about how real the threat of war was -- as well as how close death had come for her. "That I would not be able to continue to protect my precious kingdom and all it's citizens...You were one of the few that I felt I could trust to do what I could not. And you've continued to be the person I would trust most to stand by my side. That's why..."

Rose's smile shifts from a joking grin to a smile with a sense of appreciative awe -- one that that makes Alisha feel certain and bold.

"That's why I'm asking you today;" she holds the box open and unclasps the lid, letting Rose see the silver ring Inside with two gemstone flowers intertwined. "Will you be my Queen, Rose?"

The answer she receives is a long, deep kiss, one that Alisha returns eagerly as all the excitement and tension in her body fades away, and all she wants is for this moment to last…

Unfortunately though, they are both mortals and need to break to breathe, the both of them panting hard. A few seconds pass and Rose gives her familiar grin before answering with words, still breathless, "I was waiting all month for you to ask."

Alisha tries to give a mock pout, but can't even break her smile long enough to pretend to be put out by losing the element of surprise. "So I take it your answer is--"

"Yes, I will!" And Rose's smiling face is so pleased and eager that Alisha leans in for just one more kiss--

That gets interrupted by a cheering maid on the other side of the door, one who is immediately _shushed_ by the others.

Alisha feels her face grow warm again, and Rose leans in to whisper in her head. "So uh...Lets deal with the doors before the honeymoon...The Sparrowfeathers have a special material that blocks out all sounds, only for--"

"Done."


End file.
